Birth of the Blades
Birth of the Blades is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Will Friedle, it originally aired on May 12, 2012. Story Even though they managed to obtain the Sword and gauntlet of Plun-Darr, the ThunderCats find themselves surrounded by Slithe and the Lizard Army. Mumm-Ra also arrives shortly in his Storm Charger and decides to go after the sword himself, expressing that the other animals cannot be trusted with such an important task. On Mount Plun-Darr, Panthro suggests that they follow the same trials that the Cat slaves used to get away but Pumyra objects, stating that it could put the slaves in grave danger. Instead she proposes that they use the Sword of Plun-Darr to draw the villains into the mines and lose them there. Lion-O agrees and he orders Panthro, Cheetara and Tygra to head to the ThunderTank while he and Pumyra enter the mine. In a flashback, we see how the two swords came to be. On board Mumm-Ra’s spaceship, the evil villain, after consulting with the Ancient Spirits of Evil, orders his commander Leo to destroy the Star of Plun-Darr in order to use its remains to build the Sword of Plun-Darr. When Panthera objects, stating that many planets in that galaxy have life and destroying the star would extinguish them as well, Mumm-Ra blasts her with a bolt of energy. Under Mumm-Ra’s orders, Leo sends a satellite to destroy the star and bring back the remaining matter to the ship. There, the Ancient Spirits of Evil possess a Blacksmith and then forge the Sword of Plun-Darr. The only thing that remains is for Mumm-Ra to obtain the War Stone so that he may place it in the sword. Greatly disturbed by Mumm-Ra’s ruthlessness, Leo decides to secretly rebel against his master by joining forces with Pumyra. He gathers all the pieces of metal that were left behind from the creation of the Sword of Plun-Darr and takes them to the Blacksmith who forges a smaller sword, the Sword of Omens. Back in the present time, as Lion-O and Pumyra make their way through the maze of tunnels inside the mine, they are attacked first by Kaynar and then by Addicus, but in both cases Lion-O manages to keep them at bay and continue on. He then suggests that he and Pumyra split up, each taking one sword. He hands the Sword and Gauntlet of Plun-Darr to Pumyra but before she reaches a few feet, she is captured by Mumm-Ra. Lion-O battles bravely with Mumm-Ra but then chooses to rescue Pumyra whom Mumm-Ra throws down a mine shaft. This allows Mumm-Ra to flee with the Sword and Gauntlet of Plun-Darr. Lion-O and PUmyra then make their way to the ThunderTank to deliver the grim news that Mumm-Ra got what he came for. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * The flashbacks in this episode serve as a prequel to those that appeared in the episode "Legacy". Notable Quotes Kaynar: '''You're like the toy that never breaks, I love it!" '''Mumm-Ra: Never forget Leo, true power is not given but taken. 'Mumm-Ra:Your ancestor thought he could beat me as well. I'm still here. Where's he? Pumyra: Your emotions are what will make you a great king. A king I will follow anywhere. Lion-O: The balance has shifted. We're looking at a whole new war. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 3 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 001.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 002.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 003.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 004.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 005.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 006.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 007.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 008.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 009.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 010.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 011.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 012.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 013.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 014.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 015.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 016.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 017.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 018.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 019.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 020.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 021.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 022.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 023.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 024.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 025.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 026.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 027.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 028.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 029.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 030.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 031.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 032.png Screenshots - Birth of the Blades - 033.png Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Will Friedle